A Broken Saviour
by TVDfan25
Summary: "we forgive you, as soon as we saw you we forgave you." when Bane saves Roxanne Salvatore from death, little did he know that she could be the one that could get rid of his mask and bring the real him back. BaneXOC rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

A BROKEN SAVIOUR

1. The fall of Bane

Bane looked around the street, his eyes watchful of the people piling onto the streets. It had been an hour since the bomb had gone off and Batman had saved Gotham. Snow fell around Bane's feet clutching to his jacket. He had just woken up from the shot he had retrieved from Batman's sidekick the famous cat bugler. He didn't understand how he survived or how Gotham didn't blow up. Bane's eyes fell upon a family, the youngest child was repeating over and over again "Batman saved us, I knew he would!"

So the Batman saved Gotham, he thought to himself. Bane walked further into another street in the outskirts of the city there were bodies in the streets people screaming, Bane didn't understand he was confused to why the people were scared, they had survived. He bent down next to a body and took the scarf wrapped around their neck, he wrapped around his own lifting it over his mask to make sure no one would notice him. Bane wore the scarf like he had in the Pit the only thing people would see is his eyes, which were full of fight but now he was not sure if he could fight any more for he did not know where Talia is. The thought of Talia made the past come rushing back how Bane fought for her, how he wore this mask because of her he used to wear it with pride but when she told Batman about her and Bane he realised that she was not that child he had saved. She has left him; she didn't care for him as he had for her not the same way. In the Pit she was the proof of some innocence in the world but as she grew older she became spiteful even hateful towards others. He had loved her that was his only crime.

As he continued walking, he noticed men -definitely not his men- who had guns and knives it was like the fight had not ended here. Bane crouched down hiding from view of the rebels, it was then he heard someone call out to him, a cry for help "Bane!" Bane searched for the person who would give his cover away if they weren't quiet. He then saw a middle aged woman she looked wealthy but she looked broken and beaten. He wondered why this woman is seeking help from him a murderer, a criminal! Bane's brows furrowed looking down at the woman that was laying on the rubble of a destroyed building "please!" she begged "my daughter save her please!" Bane had not noticed that she was clutching the body of a young girl with bright blue hair. "why?" Bane asked in a low voice, the woman began to cry when he asked this "she does not deserve this! She is too innocent to deserve what will happen to her!" she was quietly screaming this but it had no effect on him. He looked at the girl's face it reminded him of the child Talia, the Talia he fell in love with. Bane did not know why but he took the girl from the woman's arms "I know you only did all this to Gotham for her that girl that you love, I can see it in your eyes" Bane was taken back by what the woman had just said. How could she know why he had done what he did?! He frowned ignoring what she had said "where do I take her?" the woman smiled "the Salvatore house at the top of the street you will BOTH be save there" he nodded he didn't understand why she was showing him kindness. He began to walk to the house when the woman grabbed his leg "we forgive you as soon as we saw you we forgave you" Bane nodded again and began to run towards the house but he stopped to look back and when he did there was a man standing over the woman with a gun pointed at her, Bane held the girl's head closer to his chest when the man pulled the trigger and he could swear he felt tears fall down the girl's face.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Meeting the saviour

As Bane walked through the street he realised how empty it was, it was a rich street with big houses but they were either destroyed or burned. This part of the city must have been hit worse than the rest of Gotham but why? Bane's thoughts were disturbed when the girl in his arms stirred, he could feel her heart beating fast she was scared, this made Bane laugh. He looked at the girl's face she looked at least 16 maybe younger she was a small thing but who wasn't small to him. Her blue hair was long and curly it interested Bane he had never seen blue hair before. Bane looked up at the house trying to find which house he was supposed to go to. There was only one house that hadn't been touched by the hand of destruction, it had a stone sign with clear writing saying: _Salvatore House_. Salvatore that was the name the woman said wasn't it? So he climbed his way up towards the house, it was very like Wayne Manor. Bane stopped in front of the door wondering how in the world was he supposed to get in? As if reading his mind the girl spoke "the key is under the plant pot" her voice was quiet like a shy child but it said that she was older than Bane thought this surprised him. Bane carefully laid the girl on the steps to the house and lifted the key from under the plant pot; he quickly unlocked the door and turned around to see the girl standing in front of him. She looked up at him, her green eyes searching his face for something before her legs gave in, and Bane quickly caught her helping her into the house. A voice in Bane's head started asking "why are you helping her? Just because she reminds you of Talia doesn't mean she is like her! Just leave after you know she's okay" but it was drowned out by what the girl's mother said "you will BOTH be safe there" what did that mean? Did she want a criminal to stay with her daughter who could die with just a twist of his hands?

The house was big just like every mansion in Gotham, inside it was very modern. Bane guided the girl into the first room of the house, it was a living room with 2 large grey couches facing each other in the middle of the room in between it was a fireplace and what Bane thought was weird a TV right above it. He laid the girl on one of the couches and took the blanket that was on the arm of the couch and threw it over her. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked as she watched Bane begin to light fire, he looked at her "Your Mother asked me, it was her last wish I could not deny her that" the fire lit and Bane then turned the TV on paying attention to the news "my name's Roxanne" she said Bane raised an eyebrow "did I ask?" Roxanne didn't look hurt she just stared at him as he began to shake when a woman's photo came up on the TV screen "_Miss Miranda Tate's body was found by Commissioner Gordon__ earlier this evening__" _the news woman said with no emotion. Bane felt rage fill his body "Talia" a tear fell down his face why did he feel this when she didn't care for him? He felt like his heart had been ripped out "Bane?" Roxanne whispered before he had wrapped his hands around her neck threatening to stop her breathing "stop Bane please this won't make your feel better!" she was right. If he killed her now he knew it wouldn't take the pain away and he would never forgive himself for killing something innocent. He dropped his hands from her neck which now had large red marks. Roxanne coughed as air filled back into her lungs "was she special to you?" Bane looked at her why wasn't she scared of him he almost killed her! As if she had read his mind she said "I'm not scared of you, I know I should as you almost killed me but you didn't you are as innocent as the rest of us!" Bane laughed mockingly "I've killed people that hardly makes me innocent" she rolled her eyes and Bane looked back at the TV.

"What is it that you fear?" Roxanne asked as she watched him, Bane chuckled "I do not _fear_ anything. Fear is weakness" he said it with such hate. "Fear is innocent" she said still watching him "everyone fears something and I know you do" Bane laughed again he had not laughed this much since Talia was still a child. "Fine I fear this-" he waved a hand over his mask "-being destroyed. I would die without it" Roxanne smiled for the first time "was that so hard?" she teased, Bane was about to reply when I loud bang echoed through the house. Bane shot up onto his feet listening for another noise but it was silent. "That's been happening for a few days now nothing to worry about!" Roxanne said, Bane raised an eyebrow at her she just rolled her eyes "they are just breaking into peoples' houses, they won't touch this house my mother started a charity thing for the homeless and the troubled teens. She took them in fed them, clothed them until they got back on their feet and left this is how they are repaying us" she just shrugged her shoulders. Bane looked at her amazed at how unafraid she was of the rebels who were attacking her neighbours' houses. Bane made his way to the window but his journey was cut short by the pain in his chest he had forgotten about the blow he got, he doubled over in pain. Roxanne ran to his side "are you okay? Bane!?" he didn't reply well he couldn't every breath brought sharp pain in his chest. She brought him over to the couch and lay him down and disappeared into the hall. He felt like he was burning as if someone lit a fire in his chest. Roxanne quickly returned with a first aid kit, Bane stared at her as she bit her lip he put his hand on his chest to tell her where the pain was " I'm going to have to take this vest thing off" her finger fumbled at the clips. She quickly lifted the vest over his head another shot of pain in his chest, she looked at him apologetically. The wound on his chest was bleeding badly so she quickly cleaned out the wound and bandaged it, she took two painkillers from the kit and went to get him water. The pain had ceased after taking the pills Bane relaxed his body he wondered how this girl knew what to do. Roxanne sat in front of the fire it was then Bane realised that she was wearing a white dress which her blue hair fell over, he looked at her left arm and was taking back a bit. It was like a glove it started at her elbow and stop just at her knuckles it was metal it was completely made out of metal! Roxanne saw him looking at it "my arm got badly burned in an explosion that Harvey Dent was involved in my grandfather was a doctor he designed this for me it's like your mask it filters morphine into my arm to stop the pain" she moved her arm Bane realised he was not the only one who was an outcast because of his scares


End file.
